


pain and love go hand in hand

by whiffingbooks



Series: These prompts keep pulling me in [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Ginny being a good sibling and a good friend, Minor Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Tumblr Prompt, hermione having flaws and human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: Prompt – Hermione isn't always right and Ginny is Ron's supporter.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley
Series: These prompts keep pulling me in [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859185
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	pain and love go hand in hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione and Ginny being friends and sisters is my thing.

Hermione buried deeper into her chair, the piles of books and scrolls on the table obscuring her from visibility. She scratched into her parchment with her quill, ignoring the low murmur of excitement in the library. Everyone was still talking about last night’s match.

“Fools,” she muttered snidely. People were too obsessed with Quidditch. Even the Fifth Years. Hermione wanted to forget all about it.

The image of Ron’s face plastered against Lavender was burnt inside her brain. Sometimes, she hated her memory prowess.

“There you are. I was wondering where you were hiding.”

Hermione’s head shot up. Ginny was leaning against the table, a couple of books in her hands. 

“Ginny! When did you—”

“You know, I may not like my brother all the time, but I don’t like him bruised by someone other than me.” Ginny looked small like she always did, her robes enveloping her figure, but her eyes glinted and Hermione knew she was itching to throttle her.

A jolt of betrayal shot through her.

“He had it coming.” Hermione lowered her voice, afraid everyone would find out about her and Ron.

Ginny did no such thing.

“Why? Because he snogged someone who wasn’t you?” She arched her eyebrow, reminding Hermione of Mr Weasley. 

Her words were barbs laced with anger and disbelief as if Hermione’s reaction was unwarranted. As if Hermione was not the wronged party.

She sat up straighter, all thoughts of revision were forgotten. There was no one around, so she dared to raise her voice.

“He is at perfect liberty to kiss anyone he wants. But we had an arrangement. He agreed to go with me to Professor Slughorn’s party.” How did she miss the signs? She was so convinced Ron wouldn’t chase after any other skirt. And yet…

“You can still go.” Was Ginny being obtuse on purpose? 

“Of course we can’t. You seem to forget Ron is now dating Lavender. Or was that a one-off?” 

She wished desperately that he had been drunk (never mind that she didn’t see him eat or drink anything ). Maybe it was a mistake.

“Oh, they are. I walked by them while they were necking. Couldn’t say where one started and the other ended.”

“Great.” She wanted to wash her hands off Ron right then and there. He was rude, uncouth and if he found Lavender to be a perfect girlfriend, he was blind too.

“Hermione,” Ginny sighed. “I know you’re still lying to yourself about not fancying my brother.”

“I don’t—”

“Save it.” Ginny straightened, pursing her lips in a perfect imitation of Mrs Weasley’s. For a second, Hermione was afraid she was about to yell. 

“I have no wish to interfere in this weird dance you two have. But next time you hurt my brother, I’ll hex you so bad, Dumbledore won’t be able to help you.” She paused, then hooked her hands around Hermione, hugging her tightly.

“I’m sorry he’s such an oblivious prat though. Hurray, he’s venturing into the dating world, but unfortunately, it’s with someone like Lavender. Soon, he’ll realize,” Ginny whispered, causing a lump in Hermione’s throat.

“What does he see in her?” She whispered.

Ginny smoothed her wild curls. “He sees someone who’s not you. A polar opposite, you can say.”

“I think you’re wrong. Ron has never expressed any interest in me and I haven’t either.”

“So the constant mentions of Krum and the soggy kiss you shared were…”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she sniffed, untangling from Ginny. Ginny gave her a knowing look and stepped back.

“Fine. Keep your fancy for my brother horribly concealed. I won’t interfere except to say you both are idiots. Just never hurt him again. I don’t wish to get into any battle with you, but I will if you do something like this. I can be terrifying.” With her hands on her hips, Hermione did not doubt that. “Next time you see Ron, apologize.”

Hermione nodded, aware she wasn’t going to stoop so low. She was feeling sorry about attacking him, but no amount of pressure was going to make her slink back to him. Also, her regret stemmed from Ginny’s obvious anger. She couldn’t lose one of her only friends because of split-second horrible decisions.

He had made his bed with Lavender and now he needed to feel the discomfort of lying with an airhead.

_ Lavender and Ron in a bed together _ , Hermione’s cruel brain prodded and she swallowed the physical lump of hurt rising in her.

“I’ll see you at lunch, okay?” 

Hermione smiled. “Yes. Unless you threaten more bodily harm.”

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked away. “That’s what future sisters do!” She called out over her shoulder.

Ginny ran off with Hermione cursing her name under her breath, the laughter still ringing out into the silent library.

_ Weasleys _ , Hermione thought fondly, before deciding never to pique Ginny. Ron might take what she dished out because he was a sweetheart, usually, but the youngest Weasley was a hellion when angered.

Picking up her books, Hermione squared her shoulders and put her features into a grim expression. 

It was going to be a long day and she was ready to face it. If things turn out well, she might even apologize to Ron for giving him a just treatment.

  
  
  



End file.
